militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
10th Infantry Regiment (United States)
The 10th Infantry Regiment is a regiment in the United States Army first formed in 1855. History The regiment was first commissioned as the 10th Infantry on 3 March 1855 and was officially organized in April 1855 at Carlisle Barracks, Pennsylvania. In 1869 the regiment was consolidated with elements of the 26th Infantry Regiment after having served in the Civil War. It was assigned to the 14th division on 5 July 1918 and stayed there until it was relieved from assignment in 1919. The regiment was inactively stationed at Camp Sherman, Ohio from December 1921 until June 1922 when it was reassigned to Fort Knox again on active duty. In 1923 it was assigned to the 5th Infantry division and stayed there through World War II. After World War II, the regiment was stationed in Kentucky on inactive duty. In 1947 it was moved to South Carolina until 1951, when it was then stationed at Indiantown Gap Military Reservation, Pennsylvania. Due to Cold War escalations, it was sent to West Germany in 1953 on active duty. Four years later it was relieved from assignment and reorganized as a parent regiment under the Combat Arms Regimental System. In 1989 it was again reorganized, this time under the United States Army Regimental System, and transferred to the United States Army Training and Doctrine Command. The regiment was divided into three separate battalions. For the most part, they served in the same theaters. However, there are some slight differences in the active service of these battalions. 1st Battalion The 1st battalion of this regiment was stationed at Fort Ord, California from 1961 until February 1962 when it went on active duty at Fort Carson in Colorado, where it remained until 1970. It was then relieved of its duty and reassigned to the 4th Infantry Division. It headquarters were last transferred in 1996 to United States Army Training and Doctrine Command and activated at Fort Leonard Wood, Missouri. 2nd Battalion The 2nd battalion was also inactivated 1 June 1957 at Fort Ord, California, and relieved from assignment to the 5th Infantry Division. After the same duties, it was activated 23 April 1960 in the Panama Canal Zone. Finally, its headquarters were transferred 4 June 1987 to the United States Army Training and Doctrine Command and activated at Fort Leonard Wood, Missouri. 3rd Battalion After 19 March 1959, Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 3rd Battle Group, 10th Infantry were withdrawn from the Regular Army, allotted to the Army Reserve, and assigned to the 83d Infantry Division. It was almost immediately reactivated and consolidated with the 1st Battalion, 331st Infantry. It was later reorganized and redesignated 15 April 1963 as the 3d Battalion, 10th Infantry. In 1967, it was allotted to the regular army, and transferred to the 5th infantry division. Finally, its headquarters were transferred 4 June 1987 to the United States Army Training and Doctrine Command and activated at Fort Leonard Wood, Missouri. 4th Battalion Constituted 3 March 1855 in the Regular Army as Company D, 10th Infantry and organized in June 1855 at Carlisle Barracks, Pennsylvania. Consolidated 25 July 1869 with Company D, 26th Infantry and consolidated unit designated as Company D, 10th Infantry (10th Infantry assigned 5 July 1918 to the 14th Division; relieved in February 1919 from assignment to the 14th Division; assigned 24 March 1923 to the 5th Division redesignated as the 5th Infantry Division) Inactivated 31 October 1929 at Fort Thomas, Kentucky Activated 1 October 1933 at Fort Hayes, Ohio Inactivated 20 September 1946 at Camp Campbell, Kentucky Activated 15 July 1947 at Fort Jackson, South Carolina Inactivated 30 April 1950 at Fort Jackson, South Carolina Activated 1 March 1951 at Indiantown Gap Military Reservation, Pennsylvania Inactivated 1 September 1953 at Indiantown Gap Military Reservation, Pennsylvania Activated 25 May 1954 in Germany Inactivated 1 June 1957 at Fort Ord, California, and relieved from assignment to the 5th Infantry Division; concurrently redesignated as Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 4th Battle Group, 10th Infantry Activated 19 February 1962 in the Panama Canal Zone (organic elements concurrently constituted and activated) Reorganized and redesignated 1 October 1962 as the 4th Battalion, 10th Infantry, and assigned to the 193d Infantry Brigade Inactivated 1 October 1983 in Panama and relieved from assignment to the 193d Infantry Brigade Headquarters transferred 4 June 1987 to the United States Army Training and Doctrine Command and activated at Fort Leonard Wood, Missouri Inactivated 15 April 1996 at Fort Leonard Wood, Missouri Redesignated 1 October 2005 as the 4th Battalion, 10th Infantry Regiment Activated 26 January 2009 at Fort Jackson, South Carolina http://www.history.army.mil/html/forcestruc/lineages/branches/inf/0010in004bn.htm Military service Military action The 10th Infantry regiment saw extensive service through several wars. Its first major tour of service was in the Civil War. Afterwards the regiment was used in the Indian wars, the Spanish and Philippine wars, and finally saw action in World War II. Civil War: The regiment saw the most action in its history during the civil war and participated in several battles listed below. * Peninsula Campaign; * Manassas; * Battle of Antietam; * Battle of Fredericksburg; * Battle of Chancellorsville; * Battle of Gettysburg; * Battle of the Wilderness; * Battle of Spotsylvania; * Battle of Cold Harbor; * Battle of Petersburg; * New Mexico 1862; * Virginia 1862; * Virginia 1863 Indian Wars: After the Civil War, the regiment was used to combat several hostile tribes in the Indian wars. * Comanche Wars; * Apache Wars Spanish–American War: The regiment saw some action in the Spanish-American War, although minimal. * Battle of Santiago de Cuba Philippine–American War: The 10th also took part in the war against the Philippine insurrection and, although not in any full-fledged battles, did see action in putting down hostile guerrillas and controlling the island. World War II: The 10th saw heavy action across Western Europe during World War II against Nazi Germany. * Invasion of Normandy; * Northern France; * Rhineland; * Battle of the Bulge; * Central Europe Unit honors * French Croix de Guerre with Palm, World War II for Moselle River =Notes= =See also= : 0010 Category:Military units and formations established in 1855 Category:Military units and formations of the United States in the Indian Wars